


Phan Short stories

by Wondershy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondershy/pseuds/Wondershy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will try to post everyday but can't promise >_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil

/-/-/-//-/--/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/--/-//-/-/--//-/-/

Dan's POV

I run and run until I can't breathe I feel my lungs trying to catch up with my rapid breathing but it can't. I'm dizzy when will it stop.

"Oy, Princess were are you going?"

Julien yelled as him and his gang chased me down the busy street until...

BAM!

I fall back and look up and into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey, you okay?" 

He bends down and holds out his hand and I take this moment to look at him. He has tattoos down his arm and a dragon on his neck his raven hair almost cut like mine but in a opposite direction. He is so hot. I hesitantly grab his hand and he pulls me up. Then, of course Julien and his gang turn around the corner and I quickly hide behind this gorgeous stranger. 

"Excuse me can you hand over dear princess over to us if you don't mind of course" Julien smirks as his friends laugh.

"It depends.. What are you going to do" the stranger replies as he turns to me 

"It seems like you are trying to hurt him"

Julien puffs out his chest and says in a low voice 

"Give us the faggot"

I then see the stranger snap he stomps quickly up to Julien and looks down at him 

"You will regret what you just said mate" he swings his hand back and punches Julien straight across the jaw and I gasp. Holy shit... And boy do they run. He turns around and smiles at me softly.

"You alright?"

I give him a giant hug and repeat in his ear thank you, thank you, thank you. He chuckles.

"Hey its no big deal, oh and my name is Phil"

"I-I'm Dan" damn you stuttering

He chuckles "Your cute"

"Thanks... Can I maybe have your number?" I mutter

"Absolutely"


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SEXTING AND SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave requests for any future stories :)

Phil's POV

He's gone...

He left yesterday morning at 7:00am to go on his "Grandmas last trip". He texted me an hour ago to tell me he has arrived in the African Island. 

Bling! Its Dan

Dan: hey ;)

Phil: Hey bear whats up?

Dan: I miss you....

Phil: awww I miss you too <3

Dan: I miss your eyes, your soft hands, and most of all your big cock

Phil: oh really?

Dan: mmhm I miss sucking it and tasting your delicious precum 

Phil: oh fuck

Dan: you like thinking of me slowly pushing your in my mouth until it hits the back of my throat?

Phil: are you touching yourself bear?

Dan: yeah are you?

Phil: fuck yes.. Finger yourself for me?

Dan sent a video

Phil: holy shit Daniel your so fucking beautiful 

Dan: Can I see your Cock?

When I sent a Photo it showed that he read it and I smirked cause no reply

Dan: Phil I want you to fuck me so hard holy fuck

I move my hand faster and I feel my stomach tighten 

Phil: I'm so close baby

Dan: same.. Come for me daddy

After he typed that and saw the name I came all over my chest 

Dan: That was so good lol

Phil: It was... I miss you so much bear come home soon

Dan: Miss you more! Love you

Phil: Love you too

I fell asleep hopefully I will wake up so I can sleep tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry its really bad >_


End file.
